With the rapid development of portable devices, electronic devices having a touch function, such as mobile phone, Pad or the like, have been widely used, so good user experience has becomes particularly important. Currently, multipoint touch control has become popular, which may easily cause problems such as misoperations by users, while meeting the demand for multipoint touch by users. For example, the existing electronic devices such as mobile phone, Pad have almost no keyboard and have comparatively narrow frames, so it is almost inevitable for a user to touch the surface of the touch panel when holding such a device, thus causing the misoperations which will reduce a user's experience feeling accordingly.